E Cullen
by marietta93vlc
Summary: UA. OoC. OS. Encuentro en un bar de E. Cullen y Bella en el que Bella, movida por el alcohol, le desvela por qué decidió salir aquella noche.


**E. CULLEN**

* * *

Aquella noche pintaba como todas las demás; cena de microondas, dos cervezas y escasez de sueño hasta pasadas las cuatro. E. Cullen se sentó en su sofá y puso los informativos mientras a su cabeza venía una imagen de sí mismo pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, con el televisor todavía encendido, en la que su cuerpo descansaba intranquilo e iluminado por un anuncio de la _Teletienda_ sobre el _Jes Extender_. Era patético. No; era algo más que patético, pero no encontraba una palabra mejor para definirse.

Tenía que hacer algo, en lugar de mantenerse apático con toda su mierda. Estaba solo, desquiciantemente solo, y era su culpa. E. Cullen no era el tipo de persona amante de la autocompasión pero dadas sus circunstancias se permitió aquel capricho. Desde que Tanya lo dejó su vida no había sido la misma. Una parte de él quería culparla pero el otro extremo le gritaba que no; él había sido el responsable. Y ahora estaba solo.

Era un tipo aburrido; una persona asocial sin ningún deseo de relacionarse con nadie. O eso creía. No, no era eso. Simplemente no le gustaba la gente; aunque aquello no quería decir que le hiciera ilusión estar sin compañía. A pocas personas les agrada la absoluta soledad y, por desgracia, E. Cullen no se encontraba entre aquellas extraordinarias excepciones.

Tanya le decía de salir, de hacer planes, de hacer…, ¿cosas? Y él se mantenía obcecado en trabajar y en ver la tele; nada más. ¿La quería?, ¿se sentía así, pasados dos años, porque seguía enamorado de ella? En realidad no, hacía tiempo que la había olvidado. Pero en momentos como aquel, en los que experimentaba un inaguantable vacío existencial, pensaba en ella y en sus errores pasados. Echaba de menos la sensación de calidez, sólo eso, y la compañía.

Con determinación se puso de pie; tenía la intención de que aquella noche fuera diferente, de cambiar las cosas. Y el primer paso era salir de casa y dejar de sentir vergüenza ajena de su _Yo_ que trasnochaba tirado como una colilla en el sofá. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y, antes de salir a la calle, miró a su reflejo en el espejo de la entrada. Era un tipo alto, de uno noventa, de constitución robusta y un tanto atlética. Su cabello despeinado y broncíneo era lo bastante largo como para tapar sus orejas pero no lo suficiente como para rozar sus anchos hombros. Sus ojos, verde esmeralda, reposaban sobre sus cejas oscuras y pobladas. Bajo ellos habitualmente podía percibirse la piel un tanto oscurecida por sus ojeras. Tenía la frente ancha y la mandíbula cuadrada; provista de una barba descuidada. Sería atractivo, o algo parecido, si su aura no rezumara el aire rancio tan característico de las personas que viven en soledad.

Cuando pisó la entrada del bar se sintió estúpido. Estaba a rebosar de estudiantes universitarios demasiado bebidos como para saber dónde leches se encontraban. El ambiente apestaba a alcohol, marihuana y sudor. Sintió náuseas. ¿Cómo narices disfrutó, en su pasado, de aquellos locales? Debía de estar loco. Empujó a unas cuantas personas para poder acceder a la barra y, en cuanto tuvo ocasión, se sentó en un taburete con la intención de no despegarse de él en lo que restara de noche. Cuando rebasó el tercer vaso de vodka empezó a sentirse mejor; estaba lo suficiente borracho como para no pensar pero conservar un mínimo atisbo de consciencia propia. El punto medio, ideal.

—Buenas noches —le saludó una mujer o, mejor dicho, una niña. Era de estatura media y llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de cuero que no daban mucho a la imaginación. Tenía la cara ovalada y pecosa, de rasgos finos y graciosos. Su cabello lacio, castaño oscuro, se le antojó atractivo y sus ojos café, amables.

—¿Me invitas a un trago? —quiso saber la desconocida. A penas podía escucharla hablar entre la muchedumbre.

—¿Acaso tienes edad para beber? —se burló, pero le tendió su cuarto vaso de vodka que seguía intacto. La chica empezó a beber y por las caras que hizo E. Cullen pudo deducir que no le gustaba aquel trago. Tal vez era demasiado fuerte para ella.

Se levantó del taburete con pesadez y masajeó sus hombros. Quizá se había hecho demasiado mayor como para salir de bares. A penas había alcanzado los treinta y, aún a pesar de aquello, se sentía viejo. Los años habían pasado y había quedado un tanto fuera de lugar en las cosas que solía hacer tiempo atrás. Salió del local aún cargando con la incómoda sensación de que en sitios así hacía el ridículo. En cuanto estuvo fuera se sacó un cigarro y le dio una calada.

—¿Me das uno? —demandó la desconocida, que lo había seguido hasta el exterior.

—Por lo visto te gusta mucho pedir cosas que no tienes edad para hacer—le increpó serio pero, de igual forma que hizo con la bebida, le tendió uno. La desconocida se inclinó hacia él a la espera de que lo encendiera con su mechero. Ambos dieron una larga y profunda calada. En situaciones como aquella la nicotina parecía tener la solución a todos los problemas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber la chica, con intenciones de iniciar una conversación.

—Llámame Cullen —repuso él simplemente; no le gustaba que utilizaran su nombre de pila.

—Mi nombre es Bella —se presentó con soltura.

E. Cullen tuvo envidia de la desconocida; tenía una labia que a él le gustaría poseer. Si no fuera porque ella llevaba la batuta en la conversación, en aquellos instantes se verían envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Aquello era una paradoja frustrante dado que trabajaba cara al público. Se regaló para sí mismo una sonrisa amarga cuando pensó que había encontrado la razón por la que durante cinco años no le habían ascendido.

—¿Y qué hacías en el bar? No pareces la típica persona que frecuenta estos locales —evaluó ella. Por lo visto era más suspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

—Eso mismo podría decir yo de ti —esquivó—, ¿qué hace una cría como tú en un bar? Y, por lo que veo, sola. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa.

—Tengo diecisiete, el mes que viene dieciocho. Así que me queda poco para tener edad para hacer todas las cosas por las que me criticas —se defendió, ofendida. E. Cullen rompió a reír, divertido. Por lo visto Bella no se daba cuenta que aquella reacción la hacía verse, incluso, más inmadura.

—¿Y tus padres qué opinan de que hayas salido esta noche? —demandó, sintiéndose más como un policía que como el desconocido con el que la joven mantenía una conversación.

—Como si les importara —escupió más para sí misma que para él. E. Cullen arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas con suspicacia.

—Te ha pasado algo con ellos, ¿verdad? —Aquello pintaba a la típica pelea de adolescente rebelde.

—Sí —afirmó seca. Vaciló durante unos instantes, probablemente pensando si le convenía dar detalles o no. Para su desgracia la desinhibición del alcohol le impulsó a seguir hablando quizá, en parte, porque necesitaba sacarlo fuera; porque aquello la estaba reconcomiendo por dentro—. Mi madre tiene a un nuevo novio y no me llevo bien con él. Bueno, y con ella. En realidad nunca me he llevado bien con ninguno y no sé quién es peor de los dos.

—Típico drama adolescente. —Sonó un poco pedante. Tomó una calada de su cigarro, que tenía un poco olvidado por la conversación —¿Y qué piensas que sintió tu madre cuando te fuiste esta noche?

No supo lo que le impulsó a decírselo; no tendría por qué preocuparse por una desconocida a la que posiblemente vería solo una vez en su vida. Pero, aun así, le sabía mal pensar que estaría sola toda la noche. Aquello era peligroso; lo mejor sería persuadirla para que regresara a casa.

Los ojos café de Bella centellearon de rabia. Clavó la vista en una farola de la calle y sacudió su cigarrillo para eliminar la ceniza. Acto seguido le dio una larga calada que expulsó con lentitud y parsimonia.

—¿No me vas a contestar? —Trató de presionarla.

Bella terminó su cigarro, lo lanzó al suelo y lo pisoteó para apagarlo. E. Cullen la imitó un tanto ausente. La desconocida, ya no tan desconocida, volvió a tener aquel extraño debate interno de si debía seguir hablando de su vida o no. Y, de nuevo, la desinhibición del alcohol le impulsó a continuar. Colocó sus manos sobre su camiseta y la alzó hasta dejar el ombligo a la vista. E. Cullen abrió los ojos de par en par, conmocionado. El estómago de la pequeña estaba lleno de moratones, cardenales y arañazos.

—Creí que me iban a romper las costillas, o algo así —dijo antes de cubrirse—. Así se divierte mi madre muchas tardes, y ahora su nuevo novio se une a la fiesta. Genial, ¿cierto? A ellos les parece muy divertido llenarme de golpes y hacerme responsable de todo lo malo que pasa por sus vidas.

Por primera vez desde el inicio de su extraña conversación E. Cullen se quedó sin palabras. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de la chica, que estaban húmedos y brillantes, y empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin tan siquiera llegar al llanto; como si aquel dolor solo pudiera salir de aquella forma tan cruda e inexpresiva. Quiso abrazarla, le picaban las manos, pero pensó que era demasiada intimidad para dos personas que se acababan de conocer.

Era él quien se quejaba de su vida: de su pareja que le había abandonado, de su soledad. Era él quien tenía una relación inexistente con sus padres y quien veía a su hermana únicamente en fechas contadas, como navidad, con la consciencia de que tanto ella como sus progenitores se avergonzaban del deshecho humano en el que se había convertido. Sí, era él quien tenía aquella existencia vacía y no hacía nada para evitarlo, aun teniendo una solución más sencilla que la de Bella para sus problemas. Lo único que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos dos años había sido quejarse, y quejarse, y mirar la estúpida _Teletienda_ mientras comía alguna porquería hecha en el microondas. Y se sintió idiota, jodidamente idiota. Ahora era E. Cullen quien lloraba.

—No pienso volver a casa. —Rompió el silencio Bella.

—¿Y dónde piensas dormir? —le preguntó cuando fue capaz de encontrar la voz.

—En tu casa —afirmó con simpleza—. Pensaba en flirtear contigo hasta conseguir que me dejaras irme a tu casa a dormir. Pero parece que eres menos tonto de lo que creía… O estoy más bebida de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué piensas que te hablé en el bar? Tienes pinta de ser alguien que está desesperado.

E. Cullen se sintió más ofendido por la verdad de aquellas palabras que por las palabras mismas en sí.

—Le he robado el coche al novio de mi madre; te lo doy a cambio de que me dejes pasar la noche donde vivas.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en mi casa —repuso con suavidad, sin saber si aquella réplica había sido fruto de su lucidez o del exceso de bebida. Una parte de él se sintió satisfecha ante la idea de pensar que, por fin, había adquirido coche propio.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es más que nada la idea/premisa de una historia que se me ocurrió por un reto de un club de escritura en el que formé parte. Con estos personajes tan... ¿Adultos? Y de alguna forma curtidos por haber recibido muchos golpes en sus vidas me gustaría escribir algo.**

 **Quién sabe, quizá más adelante me proponga hacer un long-fic o algo así. De momento no pienso hacerlo porque tengo demasiados proyectos y cosas a medias por terminar :/**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 _¿Review?_


End file.
